Many electronic systems, such as computers and mobile devices, include a memory device to store information. The memory device usually has numerous memory cells. The memory device performs a write operation to store information in the memory cells and a read operation to retrieve information from the memory cells. A conventional memory device often has circuitry to provide a specific voltage to some parts of the device at a certain time during a read or write operation to ensure proper device operation. As described in more detail below, such circuitry in some conventional memory devices have limitations that may be inapplicable for some device configurations.